


Who Needs the Sun When I've Got You

by DrWho_MD



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWho_MD/pseuds/DrWho_MD
Summary: Tohru had her memories of living with the Sohmas erased early on. Akito was only kind enough to let her stay until her grandfather's house's renovations were complete and not a day longer. She only knows Kyo, Yuki, and the rest as her classmates and nothing more. That is, until Momiji stirs up trouble and drags her into the Zodiac craziness anyway.(As much as I love Tohru/Kyo, it always makes me so sad that Momiji's love remains unrequited. So screw it, I'm giving my favorite character his true love. Canon be damned lol. It's what he deserves. Everyone will live happily ever after, of course, but Momiji/Tohru is endgame.)
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Momiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Pervert Foreigner

**Author's Note:**

> I've set this around Chapter 8 of the manga. Her memories were erased only a few days prior when the work on her grandfather's house finished.

Tohru Honda was deep in thought as she prepared to go home from work. She was thinking of the new transfer student, Kyo Sohma, cousin of the resident Prince, Yuki Sohma. She didn’t know either of them very well and there seemed to be bad blood between the two of them. They fought so frequently. Perhaps it is because they can not see the plum on their backs, she thought. She ran into Yuki enough times on her way to school to become friendly with him (did he live nearby?); and Kyo was quickly making his way into her friend group with Uo-chan and Hana-chan. Maybe by spending time together, they could all become friends.  


Tohru had become, apparently, too deep in thought, as she tripped and fell onto her knees. Walking and thinking is too dangerous, she thought.  


A laugh erupted from a boy, sitting nearby. He was clearly a boy but wore what looked like girls clothes, with lots of frills. He had sandy blonde hair and did not look Japanese. Where was he from and what was he doing in this building so late at night?  


“Haha, good day,” she said, wondering if he had seen her fall.  


“Geht es dir gut??!” he said.  


“Aah, uhh... What are you saying?”  


“Wie viel Glück habe ich! Es ist sehr schön, Sie zu treffen, Fräulein!”  


Tohru put her hands up nervously. “I don’t know any English…”  


The boy smiled and got very close to her. His brown eyes glimmered mischievously. “Du bist so sehr angenehm!” He looked her up and down, and kissed her cheek. “Und sehr hübsch auch!”  


Tohru screamed, “I have to go!” and ran out the door.  


Momiji giggled to himself and picked up a piece of paper that had fallen from Tohru’s arms. What is this? he thought. It was a flyer for a culture festival at the high school he was to attend next year. “Interessant...”

~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~ 

Yuki Sohma waited for Tohru to exit her workplace. She did not remember living with him, Shigure, and Kyo for a month, thanks to Hatori, and thus, did not remember their friendship. She no longer lived in a tent and was living safely with her relatives. So there was no reason for him to worry about her welfare. But nonetheless, here he was, waiting to walk her home. Akito forbade them from living under the same roof, but he did not forbid them from being friends, and Yuki was determined to get that friendship back no matter what.  


Suddenly, Tohru came sprinting out of the lobby doors.  


“Honda-san?” he gasped. “Why do you look nervous?”  


“There…” she huffed, “There’s a pervert… for… for-”  


“Eh?”  


She was so out of breath. “A pervert foreigner,” she finished at last.  


“What?!” Yuki yelped. “What happened?”  


Tohru seemed to shrink back down. She shook her head. “It was nothing, a misunderstanding. I’m fine. What are you doing here?”  


Yuki blushed. “I noticed that we do not walk to school together anymore. I was worried.”  


Now it was Tohru’s turn to blush. The school Prince was worried about me?? “Th- thank you, Sohma-san. I moved recently so we take different routes now.”  


She was bowing in thanks. It made him uncomfortable. She shouldn’t be thanking him. It was his fault for her having to have her memories erased, after all. “ Do not thank me. It is normal to worry about your friends.”  


She looked up. “Friends?”  


She stiffened. “I consider you my friend, Honda-san. And I would like to continue our walks together, if you do not mind.”  


She started waving her hands around in the adorable way she always does when she is flustered. “I do not want to inconvenience you. I live pretty far from where I used to and I work very late, as you can see and-”  


He stopped her. “If you would like to walk alone, that is fine. But I do not mind so do not say no if you are only doing so to be polite.”  


She blushed and smiled. “In that case… I would like to continue walking to school with you too, Sohma…-kun.”  


Yuki flashed a brilliant, princely smile. Sohma-kun is really kind, she thought to herself. I am lucky to have him as a friend.


	2. The Culture Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momiji crashes Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki's school festival. Chaos ensues. But not as much chaos as in the cannon.
> 
> Takes place in Chapter 9 of the manga.

“Somehow I feel that Sohma-kun is unhappy…” Tohru pondered out loud to Arisa Uotani and Kyo. “Is it me? Did I offend him in some way?”

Kyo scoffed. “He’s probably embarrassed about dressing up as a girl!” The other girls in the class had dressed Yuki up in a lovely dress to help their riceball booth sell more. “When it comes to him looking like a girl,” Kyo continued,” that guy has a strong sense of self-pity.”

“Oh, Kyon Kyon?” Arisa said, tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder and taking a swig of water from her water bottle. “Don’t you know there are many people who are envious of him? Things in this world are like that, you know.” 

Kyo laughed. “‘Oh Yuki, you’re so cute.’ Ha! The guy hates his ‘cute,’ ‘girly’ face more than anything. More than even I do, probably.”

Tohru felt ashamed. “What should I do? I also feel like he is really very cute in that dress.”

“Relax!” Arisa ordered. “Everyone thinks so too.”

“Yeah,” Kyo sniggered. “No matter how you look at it, he looks like a girl. Yuki just needs to face facts already.”

“And to benefit everyone, he agreed to dress like a girl for a day?” Tohru wiped away an imaginary tear from her eye. “Sohma-kun is too kind…”

“Du lieber Himmel!” a voice cried, interrupting her musings. A blonde little boy leapt onto Yuki’s shoulders and shouted, “Yuki, you look like a girl!”

That… that’s the boy from a couple days ago who kissed me! Tohru shrieked internally. Here he was again, in an expensive looking coat, a beret, and red stud earrings that matched the roses he held in his hands.

Kyo stood up. “Why is that guy here at our school?”

Tohru’s mouth dropped open. “Huh?! Kyo-kun, do you know him??”

“Momiji,” Yuki said, getting the blonde child off him. “You shouldn’t wander around by yourself, okay?”

“Ya!” Momiji said, saluting Yuki.

A tall man with dark black hair covering his right eye stepped into the room and addressed the Sohma boys. “Hi. How are you, Yuki? You too, Kyo.”

The girls in the room all flocked to Momiji.  
“He’s Yuki’s friend?!”  
“How cute!”  
“How stylish!”  
“He’s so adorable!”

“Guten tag!” Momiji said. “I am Momiji Sohma. I am half-German, half-Japanese. He is Hatori Sohma. We are Yuki and Kyo’s relatives.”

Even Tohru couldn’t help but notice how cute little Momiji was. 

Kyo rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips disapprovingly. “Momiji is fine but why is that bastard Hatori here?” 

Hatori pulled out a stethoscope and Yuki explained that Hatori was their family’s doctor and came to check up on him. Apparently Yuki skipped his last monthly exam and that had warranted Hatori coming to make a house (school?) call.

“Tohru Honda,” Hatori said to her. “It is nice to meet you.”

“Leave her alone, Hatori,” Yuki warned. 

Hatori shrugged. “If you want to complain, blame Momiji. He showed me the ad for the festival, wanting to come, and Akito saw it and suggested we all go.”

“Akito is here?!” Yuki said, visibly shaken. 

Hatori shook his head. “No, it is much too cold outside for him to come with his poor health.”

Yuki sighed with relief. Tohru decided to leave the two of them alone. It seemed they were discussing some very private matters. On the other side of the room, Momiji was making a mess and Kyo was berating him.

“Waaaaa,” Momiji cried as Kyo stood over him with fists balled. “Kyo hit meeeeeeee!”

“Kyo-kun?” Tohru said.

“Ah!” Momiji said, jumping up and smiling. “Tohru! Tohru! How are you? I came to see you!!”

“I- I’m fine?”

He giggled and turned around. “When we bumped into each other it was fate!”

“You know each other?” Kyo asked.

“We met in Papa’s building, ja! Papa is the president there and so his building is my playground!”

Tohru was shook. “What?! I didn’t know I worked in a Sohma building!” 

“Haha, that’s because the name is different. But it belongs to us Sohmas! Do you want me to ask for a raise for you?”

Tohru felt like she was seeing stars. Momiji had so much energy. “Eh…”

Momiji took her hands in his. “Tohru, do you know the story of the Twelve Zodiacs?”

“Ah, yeah? My mom-”

“Great!” he said happily. “So we can hug without worrying!!”

Hug without worrying? Tohru had no idea what was going on.

Kyo grabbed Momiji by the head. “Wait a minute, you little pervert!”

Momiji frowned. “Tohru is very cute! You just want her for yourself, right? You must hug her every day, Kyo. It’s not fair!”

Kyo sighed. “Tohru-kun knows of the story because her mom told it to her when she was little,” he said, glaring intently into Momiji’s eyes. “Like any Japanese girl would.”

Momiji stopped, suddenly understanding the hidden message in Kyo’s words. “Who do you live with, Tohru?”

“My- my grandfather and a few other relatives, why?”

Momiji’s frown deepened, like his heart just broke. “And before that?”

She was so confused but answered his questions nonetheless. “My mom?” It wasn’t technically a lie. And she still didn’t want anybody to know about her stint in the forest.

Momiji kissed her knuckles. “We will hug some other time, Tohru,” he said and skipped over to Hatori..

Across the room, Hatori took a snapshot of Yuki and then walked over to Kyo and took one of him too. “Akito requested pictures of the two of you. These will do nicely. Goodbye” he said, and left with Momiji.

The Sohma family is very strange, Tohru thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So on ONE HAND, it would be cool to write out the entire scene so this fic could be a self contained story. But on THE OTHER HAND, that's a lot of work and I'm really only here for that Momiji action. Sooooooooo all scenes without Momiji, I am not going to bother with lol
> 
> The canon is already so perfect, if it ain't broke, don't fix it. And the only thing broken is that Momiji and Tohru don't end up together so that's all I'm gonna fix.


End file.
